deadbassfandomcom-20200213-history
Daybreak (Remake)
Overview The remade version of Daybreak is a successor to the original Daybreak release that commenced online exactly five years prior to the remade version. Due to popular request and a major shift in sound design, the remake of Daybreak came into play. Daybreak is one in six songs that received a remade version. The others included Afterlife, Modern, Memories, You, and Afterglow. Background Daybreak was the technical fourth release and was the flagship project at the time. It featured a new and iconic sound design known as the ElectroHouse Basslead, or EHB. Daybreak was originally made merely as part of a large development where Deadbäss resides. He originally quoted that the song was touted to be perfect for a Sunday jog, though, this theory was never tested and answers to the logic were never proven false or true. The idea of developing a remade version of Daybreak dates back to 2016 when the original version of Memories came into play. The idea, at the time, was canceled because the original file to Daybreak was lost. To this day, the file was never found and caused the remake version to actually be made from scratch. Differences Because the file was nowhere to be found and had to be made from scratch, it bares little resemblance to its "father" figure. The most notable difference is the overall length of the song, with the original just over four and a half minutes long, compared to its successor just shy of four minutes. Other major differences were the buildup structure, some of the notes used, the car horn that plays in the background for flavoring, and the drum kit. Critical Reception Critics quickly responded to a potential remake when it was first mentioned in 2016 during the inception of the original Memories and was called out for destroying himself from within. However, Deadbäss chose not to respond, as it coincided with its hiatus when the original file could not be located. When the project came back into production in 2018, the same responses rose again, but in smaller numbers due to a declining base. This was, again, disregarded. Loyalists who compared the two praised the remake for sticking to its original roots while using modern techniques while staying significantly different from its predecessor. However, the remake version was not any significance as the YouTube video variant struggled to gain twenty-five (25) views in three months. Trivia * The original Daybreak was released on 13 April 2014, exactly five years before the remake, which in addition was intentional. * Despite being a whole half minute shorter, the remake variant housed significant changes over the original, including the proprietary mixer that debuted in Greed. * This version of Daybreak is one of six songs that was remade. * Daybreak is the only remade variant that was made entirely from scratch. This was because of the loss of the original .flp file. * On YouTube, the original Daybreak is the most viewed visualizer video on the channel and achieved three digit views in less than a month. The remake gained a whimpering twenty-five in three months. * The remade variant bares some similar elements found on Loss and You.